1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for the manufacture of perforated plaster boards as well as a method for the manufacture of perforated plaster boards and installation thereof.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, perforated plaster boards are made from a blank in such a way that cutting the long and short sides to size and punching the perforation takes place in operations separated in time and spatially. This leads to major tolerances on overall dimensions and on the position of the perforation relative to the outer edges.
Consequently, perforated boards of the generic type are conventionally placed in such a way that two adjacent boards, alongside their edges, are screwed to a beam, for example a metal section or a wood lath, in such a way that adjoining sides of the boards have a defined distance. The resulting joint is filled with plaster filler or structural adhesive, which requires a separate job that must be fulfilled by a correspondingly qualified craftsman.